Libre albedrío
by Lonegirl
Summary: No te llevará más de un par de minutos leerlo, espero que tardes más en olvidarlo. (Punto de vista de Freddie)


**Libre albedrío**

_Algún día irás a Harvard o al MIT, serás el mejor de tu promoción, conseguirás un gran trabajo, tendrás una impresionante mansión, una esposa encantadora y un niño sano y bien educado. Serás un hombre respetado, justo, admirado y ejemplar._

Ese era el plan, el plan que mi madre se había encargado de repetirme una y otra vez. Poco sabía ella que yo tenía mi propia visión de mi futuro, que no coincidía del todo con la suya. Hace tiempo tenía una especie de diario, cada día escribía en mi portátil algo interesante que hubiese sucedido ese día, lo que haría al día siguiente y en ocasiones incluso me permitía asegurar cómo sería mi vida en unos años. Ahora releo esas frases que tecleé años atrás y no puedo sino reírme y preguntarme "¿De verdad soñaba con eso?".

Un filósofo dijo una vez "Yo soy yo y mis circunstancias", que básicamente significa que tu forma de ser depende en gran parte de las personas con las que estás, el lugar donde vives, el tipo de vida que llevas... y es por eso que hoy no somos los mismos que eramos el año anterior, o los que éramos hace unos días. ¿Cuántas veces has cambiado de firma? ¿Cuántas veces has cambiado de color favorito? ¿Nunca has probado algo que odiabas y ahora te gusta?

Desde el momento en que naces estás sentenciado a sufrir la misma condena que el resto de la humanidad, la libertad. Siempre he considerado que la libertad es un arma de doble filo, es un derecho fundamental e imprescindible para lograr la felicidad, sin embargo en muchos momentos desearía no tenerla. Una pregunta tan simple y que tantas veces nos repiten a todos, "¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?", cada niño responde algo distinto, y según pasan los años la respuesta de ese niño cambia. Pero llega un día en que ese niño inseguro tiene que elegir carrera, ya no podrá volver a cambiar de opinión, debe decidir. El problema es, ¿Cómo saber que has elegido bien? ¿Y si empiezas a estudiar y te das cuenta de que eso no es para ti? ¿Y si no estás hecho para eso? La respuesta es tan simple como frustrante, no puedes saberlo.

Y este es solo uno de muchos ejemplos, a lo largo de la vida todos tomamos decisiones que no sabemos como nos afectarán, a veces incluso afectan a quienes nos rodean.  
¿Harvard o el MIT? Escogo el MIT pero... ¿Y si en Hardvard hay un profesor que puede cambiar mi forma de pensar? Si voy al MIT nunca lo sabré. ¿Y si voy a Harvard y resulta que debería haber ido al MIT?

Cuando era un adolescente y salía con una chica no podía evitar pensar, ¿Y si saliendo con esta chica estoy dejando escapar a otra mejor?  
No voy a mentir, no he tenido tantas novias, y la mayor parte de ellas solo me duraron un par de días. Una de ellas fue mi mejor amiga, Carly Shay. Había estado encaprichado con ella durante años, encajaba perfectamente en mi modelo de "mujer perfecta". De echo ella era perfecta, solo que no para mi. Era divertida, inteligente, agradable, bonita, cariñosa... todo lo que cualquiera podría desear en una chica. Pero cuando estaba con ella no notaba ninguna de esas cosas que había leído en los libros o visto en las películas. Siempre creí que cuando le cogiese la mano por primera vez sentiría una chispa y que cuando nos besaramos no querría parar nunca. Y cuando por fin pasó, me sentí extraño, como cuando despiertas de una pesadilla que no consigues recordar.

Curiosamente, no sentí esa chispa o las famosas mariposas en el estómago con ninguna de las chicas que encajaban en el plan. A los dieciocho años estaba firmemente convencido de que si bien el amor existía, estaba sobrevalorado. Creía que esa chispa de la que tanto hablaban no era más que pura fantasía. Eso es lo que creí hasta que empecé una relación con mi otra mejor amiga, Sam.

Después de nuestra primera cita, en mi habitación, me acosté sobre mi cama y mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos de ese día no pude evitar darme cuenta de que aquella vez era distinto. Ya no había "¿Y si..?". Había sido la primera vez que estando con una chica no había pensado "¿Y si no es ella?", ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente.

El día en que le propuse matrimonio años más tarde tampoco tuve dudas, y no dudé al decir "Sí, quiero" el día de nuestra boda.  
Ahora me doy cuenta de que sí, decidir es muy difícil en muchas situaciones, pero en ocasiones aunque creas tener muchas opciones, en realidad solo tienes una, la opción correcta. Se reconocen fácilmente porque son esas ocasiones en que no dudas qué contestar.

El amor, es una de ellas.

**Fin**


End file.
